Modern autonomous robot technology and application are advanced very fast in recent years. Various kinds of cleaning robots, such as sweeping robot, moping robot, and window-cleaning robot, have gradually been used for accomplishing various types of relatively simple cleaning duties in domestic household environment. For large public places with dynamic environment conditions, a large-scale specialized commercial cleaning robot usually is used to do automatic floor cleaning. Most commercial cleaning robots are differentiated from the household cleaning robot in terms of greater autonomy function, much longer battery endurance time, larger volume and capacity, and more demands on performances of various kinds of environmental sensor devices. Because of its characteristics for holding large quantity of trashes and demanding longer operation endurance, it generally results in a larger body size and volume. This limits its ranges of motion and locations of application. For example, for the floor areas under tables or in narrow aisles that cannot be reached by the large commercial cleaning robot, manpower is still needed for cleaning.